I will
by Lacey99
Summary: Set during Boomerang part 1 and 2.


Set during Boomerang part 1 and 2.

The characters are not mine, mistakes are.

I will

Mac looked between Mic and Harm, and wondered if she should step between them. Remembering Bud's condition after getting a little too close to both commanders during one of their arguments, she decided against it.

"What's the problem, mate?" Mic asked.

"You've been around all night, and that's a little long," Harm snapped.

"Well, I think you've got it wrong, mate," Mic stepped a little closer to Harm.

"Oh really," Harm snorted.

"I think you're the one who's been around a little longer than necessary," Mic looked at Mac. "Don't you agree, love?"

"Hey Mickey, what a pity you don't understand that Mac's not interested. What does she have to do, spell it out for you?"

"What is going on here gentlemen?" Admiral Chegwidden barked.

Both Mic and Harm snapped to attention.

"Are you two creating a scene?" The Admiral continued. "Because if you are, I'll personally have you both kicked the hell out of the Navy before midnight. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Mic and Harm said in unison.

The Admiral left them, and both Mic and Harm relaxed.

"I suggest you both take his advice," said Mac. She turned to Bud who had taken a step back when Mic and Harm started arguing. "How about we go back to the hotel, Bud?"

Bud mumbled an answer and turned to leave. Mac followed him.

"Sarah, you're leaving already?" Mic asked.

"She's sick of your ugly face, Bugme," Harm said.

Mac ignored them and followed Bud out of the bar. She couldn't wait to get on the plane back to the US the next morning. The trip had been a disaster. Except for the great weather, everything had gone badly: Bud's jaw, her proposition to Harm, Mic's and Harm's behavior. It had all made her wish she'd stayed in Washington.

Well, she was done with both of them. Mic was as uncharming as a snake, and Harm wasn't interested in what she had to offer. It was time to realize that she was looking for something that would never happen, and she had to move on.

She noticed that Bud had said something.

"Don't make excuses for them, Bud."

Bud continued in his wired jaw language, and Mac had to laugh.

"They are just trying to compete, and it's not very charming. They should just put them on the table, and get it over with. Men are so ... so ... Why can't all men be like you? You're secure, you don't act like a Neanderthal the moment you step into a room with other men."

Bud mumbled something.

"I know Harriet is angry, but she'll forgive you, because you're a good guy and she knows that you would never cheat on her or hurt her."

"Mac!"

Mac and Bud both turned and saw Harm approach them.

"Wait, I need to talk to you," Harm said as he came closer.

Bud mumbled that he was going back to the hotel.

"See you tomorrow, Lieutenant," Mac said before focusing on Harm.

"What do you want?"

He hesitated. "I just wanted to make sure you got back to the hotel safely."

"You blow my mind, Harm. I don't understand you, at all," she turned to walk away.

"Mac, wait!"

"Why?" she snapped.

"Because I know I can be infuriating to be around, and believe me when I say that I've kicked myself several times since we talked on that ferry. You offered me something wonderful, and I didn't step up like I should have."

"Harm, you don't feel the same way as I do, and that's okay. Now I know, and I can move on. You won't be that hard to get past," she shrugged. "We're friends, nothing more."

He darkened. "Oh, okay, great. Why don't you just knock me over the head a few times as well," he pointed to a piece of wood that the ocean had brought with it. "There's something you can use."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want you to know that I feel the same way as you, and that's why I came after you just now. So it's great that I'm so easy to get over, because that just makes me feel really smart right now."

She shook her head in confusion. "You feel the same way?"

"Yes, I do. I just needed some time to think before I ..."

"Before you told me how you felt, and in the meantime you let me believe that you didn't want to be with me?"

"It's not that easy; there's a lot that has to change before we can act on our feelings. What about JAG?" he questioned.

"I can have a great career if I transfer somewhere else, and so can you," she reasoned.

"I guess, but isn't JAG where we belong?"

"Don't we owe ourselves the chance to be really happy? The chance to have what Bud and Harriet have?"

He nodded. "We do."

"So what's the problem?"

He leaned in and kissed her. "There's no problem."

"Good, because I would have had a really hard time getting over you," she admitted.

He smiled warmly, and kissed her again. "So we're doing this then?"

"I will if you will," she whispered towards his mouth.

"I will," he kissed her deeply.

The End


End file.
